<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Каждый семисотый by TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478364">Каждый семисотый</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bromance, Gen, Humor, Mentor Severus Snape, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри и Снейп — вампиры. Они сталкиваются на анонимной вампирской встрече.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Каждый семисотый</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>До последнего он верил, что все обойдется. Всегда обходилось — под клыком василиска, на взбесившейся метле, на территории Арагога, в битве с Волдемортом, везде и всюду.</p><p>Не в этот раз.</p><p>Гарри открыл глаза и сел в постели. Кто-то надел на него очки. Полупрозрачный жизнерадостный маг, не больше фута ростом, возник у изножья кровати.</p><p>— Итак, вас укусил вампир. Не отчаивайтесь! Это случается с каждым семисотым магом, проживающим в магическом мире. Теперь перед вами откроются новые возможности, но возникнут и новые сложности. Это не повод для уныния! Колдомедицинская компания КолдоМедБритишГруп готова предоставить вам необходимые консультации для того, чтобы переход в новую фазу жизни не оказался для вас травмирующим. Помните, что вы все еще являетесь полноценным жителем магического мира и обладаете рядом несомненных прав и льгот. Клыкастый маг тебе не враг!</p><p>Морок рассеялся, но Гарри еще несколько секунд продолжал таращиться на складки пододеяльника. Наконец Рон, сидящий рядом, схватил его за плечо.</p><p>— Все нормально, дружище?</p><p>Гарри кивнул.</p><p>***</p><p>Очень скоро он понял, что сложностей в его новом положении куда больше, чем преимуществ. С каждым днем магия все меньше слушалась его, и скоро палочка стала бесполезной. Гарри больше не ощущал ее силу, прыгучую энергию, покалывающую ладонь. Теперь он словно держал в руках обычную деревяшку. Ему пришлось привыкнуть к тому, что вместо простого «Акцио» приходится идти за нужной вещью, и к прочим подобным пустякам. Раньше он и не подозревал, как сильно магия упрощала его жизнь, как прочно она была связана с каждым аспектом его существования.</p><p>И, хотя в Магической Британии официально не существовало дискриминации вампиров, Гарри приходилось сталкиваться с ней каждый день. Он больше не мог работать аврором, и пришлось расстаться с некоторыми новыми приятелями, которые не готовы были принять перемену, случившуюся с Гарри. Рон и Гермиона, конечно, остались рядом — как оставались всегда, в самые сложные времена. Они старались подбодрить его, рассказывая всякие небылицы про вампиров. Рон упорно уговаривал Гарри превратиться в летучую мышь, а Гермиона на это только закатывала глаза. Она подобрала несколько книг, в которых описывались особенности вампирской физиологии и их магических способностей, но все эти книги были написаны до того заумным языком, что читать их было невозможно. Дружеские посиделки стали ежевечерней традицией, но в каждой шутке, в каждом взгляде Гарри чудилась жалость. Он убедил друзей, что все в порядке, в полном порядке, так что вовсе не обязательно околачиваться у него постоянно.</p><p>Оставшись без работы и уговорив друзей дать ему немного пространства, Гарри вдруг обнаружил, что ему совершенно нечем заняться. Он часами лежал на диване, глядя в потолок, или листал старые книги в библиотеке (иногда попадались некоторые с очень уж неприличными картинками). Гарри ужасно хотелось узнать, чем заняты ребята в его аврорском отряде, но он велел себе забыть об этом. Вместо этого кропотливо выполнял указания колдомедика — пил все необходимые зелья и смазывал десны специальной мазью. Чесались они просто ужасно; вместо двух выпавших зубов медленно росли клыки, Гарри то и дело бегал к зеркалу, чтобы проверить, не удлинились ли они еще немного. Он трогал игольно-острые кончики, улыбался и гримасничал, пока зеркало не начинало ворчать. Радовало, что у него хотя бы осталось отражение — эта байка про вампиров была просто маггловской выдумкой, как надменно заявила Гермиона в первый же день.</p><p>— Гарри, поверить не могу, что ты так мало знаешь о Темных Существах! Мы же проходили это на Защите.</p><p>— Не называй его Темным Существом, — одернул ее тогда Рон, и Гермиона виновато закусила губу. Гарри покачал головой.</p><p>— Все нормально. Правда, — эта ложь стала его новым девизом.</p><p>Благодаря зельям он не испытывал потребность пить чью-то кровь, но ночами его мучили кошмары, в которых он выпивал до дна своих друзей и знакомых. Иногда они сопротивлялись, а порой были уже мертвы. Гарри просыпался с медным привкусом на нёбе, и это пугало его до чертиков.</p><p>Но самым ужасным, тем, что доконало его, стал полет. Если это можно назвать полетом. Глупо было ждать, что метла будет слушаться его, раз уж палочка перестала. Гарри чуть не свернул себе шею, пытаясь облететь вокруг яблони, а потом мрачно подумал, что это было бы к лучшему. Полеты — единственное, что всегда могло подбодрить его, и Гарри ни на что бы не променял ощущение бьющего в лицо ветра.</p><p>Но теперь у него не было выбора.</p><p>После инцидента с метлой он позвонил в клинику, надеясь получить обещанную консультацию. Там ему дали другой номер и объяснили, что существуют специальные группы поддержки для людей, столкнувшихся с подобными проблемами.</p><p>Так Гарри и оказался на встрече ВВ — Вампиров Великобритании.</p><p>***</p><p>Ведущий группы был похож на богемного художника. С тонкой светлой бородкой и хитрым взглядом. Гарри попытался угадать, в каком веке его обратили, но тот словно прочел его мысли.</p><p>— Я не вампир, Гарри, — сказал он доброжелательно. — Моя работа — помогать таким, как ты, и я занимаюсь этим уже не первый год. Ты можешь чувствовать себя в безопасности, здесь никто никого не осуждает и не высмеивает. Это территория, на которой каждый может быть собой. Мы просто встречаемся время от времени, чтобы поддержать друг друга. Общаемся, обсуждаем наши проблемы, ничего особенного.</p><p>Он посмотрел на часы.</p><p>— Скоро начнут прибывать члены группы. Выбери себе стул и подожди немного.</p><p>Стулья были составлены в круг. Гарри примостился на одном из них и уставился на ковер. Он внимательно разглядывал узор, не поднимая глаз, когда кто-нибудь входил в комнату и занимал стул. Гарри не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал его и потребовал автограф. Иногда из любопытства он скашивал глаза и глядел сквозь челку на тех, кто входил в группу ВВ. Все эти люди мало походили на вампиров, какими их представлял себе Гарри. Некоторые и вовсе выглядели как типичные семьянины или маггловские домохозяйки. Одна женщина была такой старой, что ее пришлось провожать до стула. Она заметила взгляд Гарри и поощряюще улыбнулась ему. У нее не было ни единого зуба.</p><p>Свободных стульев становилось все меньше. Постепенно в комнате стало даже слишком шумно — все переговаривались, словно старые друзья. Ведущий тоже занял место, время от времени хитро улыбаясь. Вокруг глаз у него образовывались морщинки, и Гарри никак не мог определить его хотя бы приблизительный возраст.</p><p>Когда уже почти все были в сборе, в дверном проеме показался знакомый силуэт. Гарри, забыв о конспирации, вытаращился на Снейпа во все глаза. Тот сразу заметил Гарри и застыл на пороге, как вкопанный. Вся кровь отхлынула от его лица. Нерешительно помявшись в дверях, Снейп занял свой стул и обратился к ведущему:</p><p>— Мне казалось, это анонимные встречи, на которых посторонних не допускают, — он нервно стиснул сложенные на коленях руки. — Значит ли это, что мистер Поттер теперь один из нас, или ему, как заслуженному аврору, сделали исключение?</p><p>Напоминание о бывшей должности больно кольнуло Гарри. Он сердито уставился на Снейпа. Тот не мог знать всех подробностей, но все равно казалось, будто он сказал это нарочно.</p><p>— Я здесь, перед тобой, почему бы не обратиться ко мне напрямую? — дерзко спросил Гарри. Снейп скорчил кислую мину — очень знакомую по школьным годам.</p><p>— Все верно, Северус, — поспешил вмешаться ведущий. — Гарри здесь не по рабочим вопросам, он пришел за поддержкой, как и все мы. Надеюсь, и ты, и остальные члены группы готовы встретить его как подобает.</p><p>Раздались аплодисменты. Гарри бросил на Снейпа последний злобный взгляд, прежде чем вернуться к созерцанию ковра. Ему польстило, каким растерянным и пораженным выглядел бывший учитель. Никогда прежде он не демонстрировал свои эмоции так явно. Сам Гарри пока не знал, что и думать. Снейп — вампир? Ну, ученики Хогвартса всегда это подозревали. Но до чего забавно, что школьная байка оказалась реальностью!</p><p>В последний раз Гарри видел Снейпа в Визжащей хижине. Тот выглядел плохо, кругом была кровь, а рана на горле казалась смертельной. Снейп лежал на полу, не пытаясь пошевелиться. Когда Гарри склонился над ним, Снейп скорчил надменную мину, словно он не умирал, а просто патрулировал коридор и в очередной раз застукал Гарри за чем-то непозволительным.</p><p>Снейп сказал — скупо и коротко, — в чем истинное предназначение Гарри, рассказал все про последний хоркрукс. Гарри не стал сомневаться в его словах; в глубине души он знал, всегда знал… но все же не был готов услышать это в такой форме, от этого конкретного человека. Это стало еще одной причиной неприязни к Снейпу. Хотя Гарри и поверил в его невиновность. На суде Снейп предоставил доказательства, что был не убийцей Дамблдора, а его помощником. Сам Гарри на слушании не присутствовал, но доверял решению суда – если воспоминания, предоставленные Снейпом, смогли убедить присяжных, то этого было достаточно и для Гарри. Но все равно он не искал встреч с бывшим профессором.</p><p>А теперь встреча сама нашла его.</p><p>— Гарри, почему бы тебе не сказать пару слов о себе? — предложил ведущий.</p><p>— Ну… да, конечно. Я… э-э-эм… — Гарри наморщил лоб. Все члены группы терпеливо глядели на него, ожидая продолжения приветственной речи. Гарри понятия не имел, что нужно говорить — вряд ли в Магической Британии нашелся бы хоть один маг, который не знал о нем больше, чем необходимо. Гарри решил пропустить скучную часть о спасении мира. — Меня зовут Гарри Поттер, я пока новичок в этом деле, — он подумал немного и уточнил: — в вампирском деле… поэтому надеюсь, что вы мне поможете освоиться во всем этом. Вот. Спасибо, — неуклюже закончил он и обессиленно откинулся на спинку стула.</p><p>— Привет, Гарри, — нестройно проскандировали вампиры. Ведущий оглядел присутствующих.</p><p>— Есть у кого-нибудь вопросы к Гарри?</p><p>— Если мне будет позволено, — негромко проговорил Снейп. Его взгляд был направлен прямо перед собой, а слова, казалось, снова адресовались ведущему, — хотелось бы поинтересоваться у мистера Поттера, как именно произошло инфицирование.</p><p>Гарри сложил руки на груди.</p><p>— Ты не обязан отвечать, если тебе не хочется, — уверил его ведущий, но Гарри упрямо качнул головой. Конечно, он бы предпочел не отвечать ни на какие вопросы, особенно на этот, но прекрасно знал — не стоит делать тайну на пустом месте, это только вызовет более острый интерес.</p><p>— Все в порядке, — привычно выпалил он. — Это случилось, когда я был… эээ… на дежурстве. Моей задачей было обезвредить преступника, который заманивал магглов в магические кварталы и убивал. Я загнал его в тупик, и там он накинулся на меня. Я не знал, что он вампир. На жертвах не было следов укусов.</p><p>— Разумеется, — резко перебил его Снейп. — Укусы исчезают, если жертва мертва.</p><p>— Они остаются, только если ты выжил, милый, — сказала старушка сочувственно. Гарри жалко улыбнулся.</p><p>— Теперь я это знаю.</p><p>Он машинально потянулся к шее, но тут же опустил руку. Его взгляд невольно обратился к горлу Снейпа. Большую часть закрывал высокий строгий воротник мантии, а та кожа, что виднелась над кромкой ворота, была покрыта уродливыми алыми шрамами. Заметить среди них две крохотные точки было просто невозможно.</p><p>— Тебе следует прятать их, — заметила девушка с длинными светлыми волосами, она сидела через стул от Гарри, — если не хочешь особого отношения. Маги не слишком-то жалуют вампиров.</p><p>— Кто-то сравнивает нас с оборотнями, — хмыкнул коренастый пожилой мужчина. — Словно есть что-то общее. Словно мы — неразумные звери.</p><p>— Оборотни разумны большую часть времени, — возразил Гарри, обидевшись за Ремуса. Ведущий взмахнул руками:</p><p>— Мы не станем снова обсуждать оборотней, хорошо? Эти встречи предназначены для другого.</p><p>Гарри не пожалел, что пришел. Встреча длилась почти три часа, и каждый успел рассказать о наболевшем. Гарри узнал много полезного, но самое главное — теперь он видел своими глазами, сколько магов оказалось в том же ужасном положении, что и он сам. Пусть в этой небольшой комнате и поместились все инфицированные маги Британии, Гарри все равно удивился, как их много. Это немного утешало — не он один, как идиот, подставил шею.</p><p>— Ты не должен обвинять себя, — сказал красивый юноша, который сидел напротив Гарри. — Это могло случиться с каждым, просто нам не повезло. Ты еще счастливчик, что твой напарник подоспел вовремя — вряд ли тот вамп собирался оставлять тебя в живых. Он мог выпить тебя досуха за минуту-другую.</p><p>— Я знаю, — пробормотал Гарри без особой уверенности. Снейп, который молчал всю встречу, вдруг подал голос.</p><p>— Ты не должен обвинять себя, — повторил он. — Но обязательно будешь. — И это звучало так, будто он знал, о чем говорит.</p><p>В конце встречи все принялись прощаться друг с другом и желать Гарри удачи.</p><p>— Наберись терпения, первое время будет тяжело, — сказал один из вампиров. Другие просто хлопали Гарри по плечу или выражали надежду, что увидят его снова на следующей встрече. Все они вели себя так, словно Гарри — обычный парень, а не герой каждой второй статьи в Пророке. После войны прошло уже четыре года, но его популярность была прежней, и то, что теперь никто не заикнулся об автографе, стало настоящим облегчением. Также Гарри искренне верил, что ни одно слово о его беде не попадет в газеты — встреча действительно была анонимной.</p><p>Он собирался перехватить Снейпа, чтобы задать ему один из миллиона вопросов. Больше всего Гарри хотел узнать, как долго уже Снейп является вампиром. Был ли он им, когда работал в школе? Вряд ли Дамблдор закрыл бы на это глаза, а с другой стороны, он ведь взял на работу Ремуса.</p><p>Снейп, однако, уходить не спешил. Он притворился, что страшно увлечен разговором с ведущим, так что Гарри пришлось оставить вопросы до следующей встречи.</p><p>***</p><p>На следующей встрече они разбирали проблему Марты — она и ее муж, чистокровный маг, мечтали усыновить ребенка, но у них не было на это ни единого шанса.</p><p>Когда встреча была окончена, ведущий подошел к Гарри, широко улыбаясь. Снейп с кислым видом следовал за ним.</p><p>— Итак, Гарри, у меня для тебя хорошая новость, — сказал ведущий. — Как вампир-новичок, ты нуждаешься в старшем наставнике, который поможет тебе определить границы твоих возможностей. Я знаю, что вы с Северусом уже хорошо знакомы и ты обучался у него когда-то. Думаю, он будет для тебя прекрасным наставником.</p><p>Гарри в ужасе уставился на Снейпа. Тот упорно смотрел в сторону, мрачно насупив брови. Это напоминало ситуацию с обучением окклюменции — Гарри усвоил, что, принужденный помогать, Снейп станет самым кошмарным учителем на свете.</p><p>Гарри твердо сказал, обращаясь к ведущему:</p><p>— Спасибо, сэр, но я справлюсь сам.</p><p>— Не говори глупости, Поттер, — внезапно подал голос Снейп. — Я ни на секунду не поверю, что ты прочел хоть одну книгу о своем заболевании. Собираешься действовать наугад? Как самонадеянно. И, конечно, тебе даже в голову не пришло, что ты рискуешь не столько своим благополучием, сколько безопасностью своих друзей и близких.</p><p>— Хватит, я понял, — оборвал его Гарри. — Прекрасно. Будешь моим наставником.</p><p>Снейп сощурил глаза.</p><p>— Не думай, что я в восторге.</p><p>Гарри ответил ему таким же презрительным взглядом.</p><p>— Не жди благодарности.</p><p>— Вот и хорошо, — хлопнул в ладоши ведущий, солнечно улыбаясь им обоим. — Теперь вы можете отправиться куда-нибудь, где никто не помешает вашей беседе.</p><p>Снейп тряхнул головой.</p><p>— Я отправляюсь домой. Ты можешь открыть мне камин в следующую субботу, Поттер. И потрудись быть дома.</p><p>Он достал палочку. Прежде чем аппарировать, пробормотал себе под нос:</p><p>— Я никогда не жду благодарности. Не настолько наивен.</p><p>***</p><p>Снейп явился в следующую субботу, после полудня. Гарри из вредности собирался куда-нибудь уйти, но не придумал, куда, и занялся тем же, чем и в предыдущие дни — принялся кропотливо сшивать шторы в гостиной. Он уже закончил эту работу в столовой, библиотеке и в спальне на втором этаже. К счастью, дом на Гриммо не изобиловал солнечным светом, но и малости хватало, чтобы Гарри чувствовал себя плохо. Он нашел для себя одежду с длинными рукавами и высоким воротом, чтобы оставалось как можно меньше открытой кожи. Его клыки уже полностью сформировались, и Гарри часами завороженно разглядывал их в зеркале — но при ком-нибудь постороннем старался не разжимать губы лишний раз.</p><p>Снейп шагнул из камина. Стопка пыльных фолиантов кренилась в его руках, закрывая обзор. Он споткнулся о край ковра, пошатнулся и едва не упал. Гарри наблюдал за ним от окна, гадая, доберется ли гость благополучно до кресла.</p><p>— Куда мне поставить это? — пропыхтел Снейп из-за стопки.</p><p>Гарри подошел и снял с верха стопки несколько книг. Недолго думая, он устроил их на полу. Снейп бережно сгрузил остальные рядом.</p><p>— Это все мне?</p><p>— Нет, я просто люблю носить их с собой, — Снейп оглядел гостиную, задержав взгляд на сшитых шторах. Гарри почему-то стало стыдно за это; он плюхнулся в кресло с хозяйским видом, закинул ногу на ногу. Снейп выгнул бровь.</p><p>— Могу я присесть?</p><p>— Нет. Убирайся.</p><p>Снейп устроился в кресле напротив.</p><p>— Твои манеры становятся все лучше и лучше.</p><p>— Просто не хотелось обманывать твои ожидания.</p><p>— У меня нет времени на пикировку, — заявил Снейп, и Гарри изумленно уставился на него. Это что-то новенькое. — Книги нужно прочитать. Упражнения, в них описанные, выполнять регулярно. Зелье пить, с палочкой тренироваться.</p><p>— И магия вернется? — спросил Гарри, презирая себя за то, с какой надеждой прозвучал его голос. Снейп, к счастью, насмехаться не стал, а ответил спокойно:</p><p>— Твоя магия осталась с тобой. Тебе сложнее ее направлять, и палочка не слушается, но это нормально — все через это проходят. Чем больше ты будешь выполнять заклятий, тем скорее сможешь снова колдовать. Но полностью твои способности не восстановятся.</p><p>— Никаких глупых размахиваний палочками, да? — усмехнулся невесело Гарри. Снейп прикрыл глаза на секунду, на губах его возникла слабая тень улыбки.</p><p>— Да, — ответил он. Гарри заметил, как изменилось его лицо, когда он улыбнулся. Некоторым людям улыбка просто не идет — и Снейп оказался из таких.</p><p>— А что насчет метлы? — выпалил Гарри.</p><p>— Не имею ни малейшего представления. Это тебе придется выяснять опытным путем.</p><p>— Ну… а как было у тебя?</p><p>— При необходимости я могу подняться в воздух, — сухо произнес Снейп, — но особых талантов в полете не проявляю, — он выжидающе посмотрел на Гарри. — Так было всегда. Вампирская сущность ни при чем.</p><p>— Хорошо. Значит, я буду тренироваться и с метлой, — твердо решил Гарри.</p><p>— И все? Никаких комментариев не последует? — уточнил Снейп.</p><p>— А должны?</p><p>— Некоторые были склонны считать, что неспособность управлять метлой — постыдная слабость для мага-мужчины.</p><p>«Некоторые — это мой отец, например», — понял Гарри. Снейп сверлил его взглядом.</p><p>— Я так не считаю. У всех свои сильные стороны, и не обязательно это должен быть полет.</p><p>— Так и есть, — кивнул Снейп, а Гарри с улыбкой добавил:</p><p>— Тот же Невилл никогда не мог справиться с метлой, но мне это не мешает уважать его отвагу и силу.</p><p>Забавно было наблюдать, как скривился Снейп — еще бы, его сравнили с Невиллом Лонгботтомом! Гарри был доволен собой. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, он тихо рассмеялся. Снейп прервал его смех колкостью, замаскированной под беспокойство:</p><p>— Ты плохо выглядишь.</p><p>Так оно и было. С момента обращения Гарри сильно осунулся, под глазами залегли тени, а скорбно поджатые губы придавали ему угрюмый вид. Он стал похож на… Снейпа. А вот сам Снейп выглядел неплохо — по крайней мере, лучше, чем во времена преподавания в Хогвартсе.</p><p>— Что? — резко спросил Снейп. Он скрестил руки на груди. — Что ты на меня уставился, Поттер?</p><p>— Нет, ничего.</p><p>— Говори! — потребовал Снейп.</p><p>— Просто не верится, что это на самом деле. Ты и я. Вампиры. Сидим и беседуем в моей гостиной. И ведь так нелепо — мы всегда шутили, что ты кровосос. Рон клялся, что видел, как ты превращался в летучую мышь! Но это была просто болтовня — а оказывается, все это время она была правдой.</p><p>— Думаю, твой друг был счастлив узнать, что ваши подозрения подтвердились, — бесцветным голосом сказал Снейп. — Вряд ли имеет смысл напоминать, что все сказанное или увиденное на встречах ВВ — строго конфиденциально…</p><p>— Рон ничего не знает. И не узнает. Как и Гермиона, — Гарри стиснул подлокотники. — Я не сказал им про думосбор на пятом курсе. Можешь думать что угодно, но я умею хранить чужие секреты.</p><p>Пару секунд царило молчание. Затем Снейп коротко кивнул.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>И продолжил нудным голосом перечислять, что Гарри должен сделать, прочесть и выпить.</p><p>***</p><p>Снейп приходил дважды в неделю, точный, как часы. Иногда он заставлял Гарри пересказывать наизусть нудные абзацы из книг про вампиров — что-нибудь о вампирской истории или биохимических изменениях в организме инфицированных… что-то, в обыденной жизни абсолютно бесполезное.</p><p>— Теперь это касается и тебя, Поттер, — отмел Снейп всякие возражения. — Это не лекции о восстании гоблинов, которые ты благополучно прогуливал в школе.</p><p>Гарри добросовестно, хоть и сквозь зубы, пересказывал прочитанное, после чего Снейп кисло кивал и давал новые наставления. Но иногда он прекращал быть вредным подонком и становился… более человечным, что ли. Бывали дни, когда Снейп просто рассказывал что-нибудь из вампирской жизни — какие-то бытовые мелочи, которые здорово помогали Гарри. Например, Снейп научил его, как справляться с головными болями, которые одолевали Гарри с тех пор, как его укусили. Оказывается, достаточно было немного повисеть вниз головой — как бы комично это ни выглядело, действительно помогало. Еще Снейп показал, как готовить зелье, подавляющее жажду крови. Рассказал о технике дыхания, которая поможет, если при Гарри кто-то поранится.</p><p>Они проводили вместе много времени, но на встречах всегда делали вид, что не замечают друг друга. Снейп всегда приходил последним и занимал стул, находящийся как можно дальше от Гарри. Не то чтобы Гарри жаждал сидеть рядом.</p><p>Снейп никогда ничего не рассказывал о себе на этих встречах; редко вообще говорил что-либо. Однажды ведущий обратился к нему:</p><p>— Северус, как обстоят дела с твоей работой?</p><p>Снейп неохотно признался:</p><p>— Я взял небольшой перерыв.</p><p>— Северус уже несколько лет работает над учебником, — пояснил ведущий Гарри и еще одной женщине, которая тоже была новенькой. — Ты решил собрать больше материала или ждешь вдохновения?</p><p>— Вдохновение здесь не требуется, — сварливо возразил Снейп. — Только опыт и знания. Это не беллетристика, и я никогда не стал бы делать из учебника приключенческий роман, как некоторые.</p><p>Похоже, он намекал на книги Локхарта — хоть те и не были учебниками в прямом смысле слова, на них приходилось опираться целый год на уроках ЗОТИ.</p><p>Гарри подумал, что у Снейпа должно неплохо получиться, ведь советы Принца-полукровки были просто блестящими и очень помогали на уроках Зельеварения.</p><p>— Мне пришлось взять перерыв, потому что я снова начал варить зелья, — сообщил Снейп, недовольно нахмурившись. — Мне нужно заботиться об оплате счетов, так или иначе.</p><p>— Мне казалось, ты любишь варить зелья, — вырвалось у Гарри, и Снейп наградил его презрительным взглядом.</p><p>— Есть огромная разница между желанием и необходимостью, Поттер. Когда-то мне действительно доставлял удовольствие этот процесс, но за двадцать лет преподавания я провел слишком много времени у котла.</p><p>— Погоди… а учебник, который ты пишешь…</p><p>— О защите от темных искусств.</p><p>Снейп произнес это таким тоном, словно иначе и быть не могло. Затем обвел взглядом других людей из группы.</p><p>— Долгие годы я успешно скрывал свою сущность. Но после ранения, — он коснулся горла, — мне пришлось зарегистрироваться в Мунго как вампиру. Теперь в большинство солидных компаний мне дорога закрыта, а аптеки, где ценят прежде всего мастерство, а не личность, много платить не могут.</p><p>Все сочувственно закивали. Гарри вдруг вспомнил, как Снейп рассказал всем, кто Ремус такой — и тот остался без работы. Наверняка Ремус многое мог рассказать в ответ, но никогда даже не намекнул на секрет Северуса. Слишком благородный для этого. Что ж, наконец-то справедливость восторжествовала…</p><p>— А как тебе роль наставника? — снова спросил ведущий, и Снейп скорчил гримасу.</p><p>— Сносно.</p><p>— Похоже, Гарри делает успехи?</p><p>— Пожалуй, — вымучил Снейп, глядя в сторону.</p><p>— Может, расскажешь немного об этом опыте?</p><p>— В другой раз, — отрезал Снейп, скрестив на груди руки. Тогда они принялись обсуждать новую влюбленность молодого юноши-вампира — ему нравилась маггла, переехавшая недавно в его городок.</p><p>Когда встреча закончилась и все разошлись, Гарри подошел к ведущему.</p><p>— Не спрашивайте больше Снейпа о наших уроках, хорошо? — попросил он. — Не думаю, что он захочет об этом говорить. Ему и без того пришлось стать моим наставником, а после всего, что между нами случилось за годы учебы, для него это должно быть пыткой.</p><p>— Не думаю, Гарри, — покачал головой ведущий.</p><p>— Поверьте мне.</p><p>Ведущий улыбнулся.</p><p>— Если бы это было так, вряд ли бы Северус подошел ко мне и попросил это.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Быть твоим наставником.</p><p>— Вы хотите сказать… но… он предложил?</p><p>Ведущий улыбнулся еще шире.</p><p>— Северус Снейп — загадочный человек. Как ты слышал, он привык скрывать себя, свою сущность. От этой привычки не так легко избавиться.</p><p>Гарри кивнул. Он был слишком ошарашен, чтобы обдумывать эти слова сразу же, но спустя пару часов они всплыли в памяти. И крутились в голове, пока Гарри не уснул.</p><p>***</p><p>— Как ты это делаешь?</p><p>— Выражайся точнее, Поттер.</p><p>Они сидели на летней террасе в кафе. Гарри заказал две большие тарелки с пастой, заявив, что раз по счету платит он, то и выбирать блюда ему. Снейп спорил, что нет такого правила, но в итоге был вынужден смириться. Томатный соус на губах придавал всему действу колорита; а вообще Гарри заказал блюдо с тонким расчетом. Сам процесс поглощения пасты требовал полной концентрации на тарелке и на этой дымящейся, брызгающей соусом массе. Если бы в беседе возникла неловкая пауза, они всегда могли бы сосредоточиться на своей еде.</p><p>К тому же Гарри хотел посмотреть на то, как Снейп управится с этой неудобной пищей. Увидеть грозного профессора с бородой из спагетти — получше, чем та история с боггартом Невилла.</p><p>Его ждало полное разочарование. Даже пасту Снейп умудрялся есть по-снейповски аккуратно.</p><p>— Как тебе удается? Ни единой капельки соуса на одежде.</p><p>— Большинство цивилизованных людей не позволяют еде диктовать условия, — ухмыльнулся Снейп, наматывая на вилку новую порцию. — Но, похоже, это не твой случай.</p><p>Несколько месяцев затворничества — и все газеты Британии соревновались, строя догадки: что же случилось с героем? Гарри пришлось срочно показаться на публике, чтобы домыслы не приблизились к чудовищной правде. Взять с собой Снейпа показалось отличной идеей — вряд ли хоть один любопытный репортер или поклонник сунется, когда рядом такой цербер. Гарри, конечно, этого не сказал, а соврал, что боится с собой не справиться — для того и нужны наставники, чтобы поддерживать в таких ситуациях. Вот почему они обедали на летней террасе посреди Косого переулка.</p><p>— Ну хорошо. А как ты это делаешь?</p><p>— М-м?</p><p>— Твои клыки. Мы ни разу их не видели, когда учились у тебя. Не помню, чтобы я вообще хоть раз замечал твои зубы — как тебе удавалось орать на меня, почти не открывая рта?</p><p>— Годы практики, — Снейп промокнул губы салфеткой, на ней осталось два алых пятнышка.</p><p>— Годы… или десятилетия?</p><p>— У тебя есть причина спрашивать, помимо праздного любопытства?</p><p>Гарри сложил вилку и нож поперек тарелки.</p><p>— Сколько тебе на самом деле лет?</p><p>— Это миф, что вампиры живут вечно. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь это. Вампиры чуть медленней стареют, но не с такой вредной работой, как у меня.</p><p>— Значит, ты не жил в позапрошлом веке?</p><p>— Уверяю тебя.</p><p>— Какой облом!</p><p>— Точнее и не скажешь, — усмехнулся Снейп. — Если бы ты выполнил свое домашнее задание, то знал бы, что мы не так уж отличаемся от обычных людей. Если нас уколоть, пойдет кровь, если пощекотать — засмеемся, и дальше по тексту. Стареем мы чуть медленней, это факт, и способность к регенерации действительно высока. Проще говоря, вампиры живучие, но для тебя это не будет новым опытом.</p><p>— А что насчет полетов? Я видел однажды, как ты взлетел в воздух — без метлы, без всего.</p><p>— Это темная магия. Вряд ли ты усвоишь ее, Поттер. Вряд ли ты даже захочешь.</p><p>— Просто… выглядело это классно, — застенчиво улыбнулся Гарри, а Снейп задумчиво покачал головой.</p><p>— Возможно, я тебя научу. Когда-нибудь.</p><p>— Последний вопрос. Как это с тобой случилось?</p><p>Снейп отодвинул стул.</p><p>— Проси счет. Мы уходим.</p><p>***</p><p>Гарри тренировался с цветком в библиотеке, когда это произошло. Вингардиум Левиоса теперь удавалось куда лучше, а Акцио так и вовсе великолепно. Внезапно он стиснул палочку так, что та затрещала. Гарри принялся озираться по сторонам, прижав согнутые руки к груди.</p><p>— Что… что… — простонал он, задыхаясь. Нахлынувшие эмоции смутили его, сбили с толку, повергли в ужас. Сердце колотилось, как ненормальное. В тишине полуденной гостиной Гарри вдруг показалось, что вот-вот случится что-то страшное. Предчувствие беды было настолько сильным, что Гарри едва мог вынести его. С каждой секундой напряжение росло, а тело скрючивал нервный спазм.</p><p>Внезапно чьи-то руки обхватили Гарри поперек туловища. Он закричал.</p><p>— Все, все, хватит, это закончится, — произнес голос у него над ухом. Гарри повернулся и увидел знакомый нос. Снейп стоял сзади и держал его — очень кстати, надо сказать, ведь ноги от слабости подламывались. Тревога никуда не исчезала, но стала терпимой.</p><p>— Тш-ш-ш, я знаю, знаю, — Снейп крепче обхватил его поперек живота одной рукой, а другую положил на грудь. Ее теплое, ровное давление заставило сердце замедлить свои бешеные скачки. — Лекарство перестает на тебя действовать. Это должно было произойти рано или поздно, по моим расчетам — еще вчера.</p><p>Гарри закрыл глаза, вцепившись в руки Снейпа. Вскоре все и вправду закончилось — в мгновение ока, словно ничего и не было. Обессиленный, Гарри навалился на Снейпа всей своей тяжестью. Вместе они добрались до кресла, куда он и рухнул.</p><p>— Что это было? — пробормотал он слабо.</p><p>— Это голод, Гарри. Так мы его чувствуем.</p><p>— Как…</p><p>— Как тебе с этим справиться? Просто держись. Это само проходит, надо только вытерпеть. Со временем ты привыкнешь, будешь легче переносить… Легче, когда рядом есть кто-то.</p><p>Снейп отряхнул мантию, словно стирая ладонями невидимые складки.</p><p>— Я знал, что это вот-вот случится впервые, и повесил на тебя следящие чары.</p><p>— Ты знал и не сказал мне?</p><p>— Как ты себе это представляешь? Это невозможно объяснить, только почувствовать.</p><p>Гарри обхватил голову руками.</p><p>— И как часто это будет повторяться?</p><p>— Время от времени.</p><p>— Это уйдет, если выпить крови?</p><p>Лицо Снейпа закаменело.</p><p>— Да, — ответил он бесстрастно.</p><p>— Тогда я могу понять… — пробормотал Гарри. — Нет, не смотри так. Я не собираюсь…</p><p>— Я знаю.</p><p>— Ты… будешь здесь, когда это снова случится?</p><p>Снейп помедлил с ответом.</p><p>— Если захочешь.</p><p>— Если тебе нетрудно.</p><p>— Мне нетрудно.</p><p>Они посмотрели друг на друга. Вдруг Гарри нахмурился.</p><p>— А кто помогает тебе во время голода?</p><p>— Самоконтроль, — отрезал Снейп и направился к камину.</p><p>Гарри свернулся калачиком в кресле, глядя на языки огня.</p><p>***</p><p>— Летучая мышь?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Полеты?</p><p>— С помощью заклинаний.</p><p>— Отражение?</p><p>— На месте.</p><p>— Тень?</p><p>— На месте.</p><p>— Внешние отличия?</p><p>— Клыки.</p><p>— Вечная жизнь?</p><p>— Вздор.</p><p>— Вечная молодость?</p><p>— Замедленное старение.</p><p>— Чтение мыслей?</p><p>— Нет. Э-э-э… да? Или нет.</p><p>Снейп черкнул что-то на листке.</p><p>— Погоди… так ты поэтому так хорошо владел легилименцией? — Гарри привстал со стула, пытаясь заглянуть в листок, но Снейп его отодвинул. — Это нечестно! Издевался надо мной за то, что у меня не получается, а сам просто использовал вампирские штучки!</p><p>— Никаких «вампирских штучек», Поттер, — недовольно поморщился Снейп. — И ответ на вопрос — нет, чтение мыслей не является последствием болезни, иначе ты бы тоже начал проявлять эту способность, идиот.</p><p>— Не называй меня так!</p><p>— Что касается легилименции, то я своего уровня достиг долгими тренировками и усилиями, чего ты сделать не захотел.</p><p>Гарри даже рот разинул от такой несправедливости. Он хотел было сказать все, что думает о Снейпе, его преподавательских талантах и легилименции, но Снейп стукнул пальцем по листку.</p><p>— К счастью, к этому тесту ты взял на себя труд подготовиться. Двадцать из двадцати одного — считай, что прошел экзамен.</p><p>— Ты больше не мой преподаватель, — проворчал Гаррри.</p><p>— А жаль, ведь в таком случае я бы начислил тебе баллы.</p><p>— Что, серьезно? — округлил глаза Гарри, а Снейп усмехнулся:</p><p>— Конечно же, нет.</p><p>Гарри взмахнул палочкой, призывая чашки. Они проплыли в воздухе, постукивая друг о друга боками. Гарри немного красовался, показывая, каких успехов достиг. Палочка снова начала его слушаться, и простейшие заклинания удавались без труда, как и прежде. Метла тоже начала привыкать к его новому статусу. Гарри даже смог облететь вокруг дома без единого падения и поэтому всю неделю был в превосходнейшем расположении духа. Он много общался с друзьями; размышлял, куда мог бы устроиться работать. Для вампира было не так много вариантов, пусть даже он бывший герой и победитель. Но Джордж, к примеру, заявил, что всегда будет рад его видеть в своем магазине — в качестве работника или покупателя. Да и Хогвартс для него открыт.</p><p>Постепенно все налаживалось, а теперь даже Снейп сказал, что Гарри готов к жизни вампира.</p><p>— Сахар?</p><p>— Благодарю.</p><p>Они чокнулись чашками, фарфор глухо звякнул. В открытое окно подул ветер, взъерошил Гарри волосы, смел листок со стола, неуловимо изменил что-то в самом молчании.</p><p>— Твое зрение стало лучше, — пробормотал Снейп.</p><p>— Да, я больше не ношу очки, — просто сказал Гарри.</p><p>— Твои глаза…</p><p>— Что с ними?</p><p>— Ничего, — Снейп вздрогнул, сложил руки на груди. — Слишком зеленые. Неестественный цвет.</p><p>— Даже тут не угодил! — фыркнул Гарри беззаботно. Он размешивал чай в кружке, улыбаясь себе под нос. Ничего не могло испортить ему настроения. Кроме, разве что… вспомнив об еще одной проблеме, Гарри взглянул на Снейпа серьезно.</p><p>— Мне продолжают сниться сны.</p><p>— Сны?</p><p>— Кошмары. В них я убиваю всех своих близких. Пью их кровь.</p><p>Мгновение Снейп выглядел удивленным. Гарри нервно уточнил:</p><p>— Но ведь это у всех так? В смысле, для вампира это нормально?</p><p>Снейп неопределенно кивнул.</p><p>— В конечном счете, это просто сны.</p><p>— Но это может быть… ну, знаешь, — Гарри дотронулся до своего лба. — Тогда мне тоже снилось всякое… злое… может, из-за того, что я выжил, во мне остался и его…</p><p>— Исключено, — перебил Снейп решительно. — С ним покончено. Тебе не нужно больше об этом беспокоиться.</p><p>Гарри не ответил, и Снейп сказал, наклонившись вперед, глядя ему прямо в глаза, отчетливо:</p><p>— В тебе нет зла.</p><p>Гарри слабо улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я ведь вампир. Темное существо.</p><p>— Мы не виноваты в том, кто мы есть, — негромко возразил Снейп. Он помолчал несколько секунд, а потом добавил: — Я был вампиром всегда.</p><p>Гарри затаил дыхание. Он не решался спрашивать, но надеялся, что Снейп расскажет больше. И, действительно, тот заговорил, глядя в окно:</p><p>— Моя мать обратила меня.</p><p>— Твоя мама? — пораженно воскликнул Гарри. Снейп кивнул. — Но зачем?..</p><p>— Полагаю, она надеялась, что это сделает меня сильнее. Выносливей. Как ты знаешь, вампиры могут пережить почти что угодно. К тому же она хотела ослабить мои магические способности.</p><p>Гарри не мог поверить своим ушам.</p><p>— Зачем кому-то может понадобиться ослаблять магию?..</p><p>— Мой отец был магглом, — прозвучал ровный ответ. — Он ненавидел волшебство.</p><p>— Ого, и у тебя тоже? Мой дядя запрещал мне даже произносить это слово.</p><p>Снейп перевел на него задумчивый взгляд.</p><p>— Ты жил в чулане. Теперь я знаю.</p><p>Гарри покраснел. Это было неизбежно после победы, но все-таки он оказался не готов к тому, что все сокровенные факты его жизни обнародуют в газетах. В детстве он часто мечтал, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал, как с ним обращаются. Но теперь, когда все оказалось позади, Гарри предпочел бы, чтобы люди не догадывались об этом.</p><p>Он поспешил вернуться к прежней теме.</p><p>— Но ты все равно получил письмо из Хогвартса.</p><p>— Я все равно получил письмо, да. Это было первым чудом в моей жизни. До этого я не держал в руках палочки. Позже у меня были десятилетия, чтобы овладеть ею, но на первом курсе я колдовал хуже, чем Лонгботтом.</p><p>Гарри не верил, что Снейп рассказывает ему это все.</p><p>— Как же вы добывали зелья?</p><p>— Мы их не добывали.</p><p>— Но…</p><p>— Иногда мать давала мне кровь.</p><p>Голос Снейпа был абсолютно бесстрастным. Его лицо казалось почти серым.</p><p>— Чью? — шепотом уточнил Гарри.</p><p>— Я никогда не спрашивал.</p><p>Они долго молчали. Наконец Снейп встал из-за стола и двинулся к двери, но Гарри успел схватить его за руку. Снейп обжег его резким, черным взглядом.</p><p>— Не хочешь выпить чего-нибудь? У меня где-то завалялось сливочное пиво.</p><p>— Поттер, ты услышал уже достаточно.</p><p>— Мы можем сходить в «Три метлы», если тебе не нравится пиво.</p><p>— Я не понимаю…</p><p>— Втебетоженетзла, — протараторил Гарри, волнуясь. Его лицо пылало. — Ты просто… так получилось.</p><p>— Я знаю.</p><p>— И я это знаю тоже. Так что пойдем в «Три метлы» и повеселимся немного.</p><p>— Повеселимся, — Снейп произнес это слово таким тоном, словно пытался вспомнить его значение. Затем с сомнением хмыкнул. — Повеселимся…</p><p>— Я ведь сдал тебе тест, впервые, можно сказать! Разве это не повод, чтобы отпраздновать? Ты почти начислил мне баллы.</p><p>— Я бы никогда этого не сделал.</p><p>— Только потому, что ты жмот.</p><p>Снейп мерзко ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Субординация, мистер Поттер! — а потом вдруг протянул руку и взлохматил Гарри волосы. Гарри застыл, и Снейп тоже, положив ладонь на вихрастую макушку. Он, казалось, был удивлен не меньше. Медленно убрав руку, он откашлялся и сообщил: — Я ничего не имею против сливочного пива.</p><p>Это был маленький шаг для всего человечества, но огромный — для Гарри и Снейпа.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>